Golf is an extremely popular sport and many individuals spend a great deal of time practicing. The present invention is directed to a device for helping a golfer improve his/her swing. The device can be clipped on to a golfer's shoulder (on his/her shirt). The device comprises an alignment component that helps the golfer assume the proper position prior to a swing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.